The invention relates to improvements in apparatus for removing projections from metallic workpieces, and more particularly to improvements in apparatus for removing burrs, fins or other irregularities from semifinished metallic products such as slabs, billets, blooms, ingots and the like. Still more particularly, the invention relates to improvements in apparatus for removing burrs which develop as a result of flame cutting ingots, slabs and/or other semifinished metallic products.
Burrs develop when a metallic slab, billet or a like semifinished product is subjected to a flame cutting operation. Such burrs consist of or contain slag and/or molten or at least partially broken off metallic ribs, webs or other configurations, normally at the underside of the product. Such burrs cause, or are likely to cause, problems during subsequent advancement through an oven or another suitable temperature raising unit and/or during movement through a rolling machine or one or more other treating stations. The presence of burrs in the products which are rolled affects the appearance and/or the quality of the finished product or products. Therefore, it is necessary and desirable to completely remove or to smoothen the burrs, preferably immediately downstream of the flame cutting station.
Published German patent application No. 37 00 207 discloses a burr removing apparatus wherein a rotary roller-shaped carrier is placed adjacent the path of movement of semifinished metallic products in a rolling machine or mill and is provided with several pivotable or rockable hammers which are installed next to each other and are designed to perform pendulum type movements. The path of movement of the hammers is tangential to the path of movement of that edge of a semifinished product which carries a burr. The path of hammers extends transversely of the burr or burrs which are to be removed. A drawback of the apparatus which is described and shown in the published German patent application is that it is expensive and overly sensitive and prone to malfunction because it comprises a large number of mobile parts. Moreover, pivotal mounting of several hammers on a rotating carrier is likely to be dangerous if a hammer happens to become detached or a portion of the hammer becomes detached and is propelled by centrifugal force to cause injury to one or more persons nearby and/or to cause much material damage. Still further, the apparatus of the German reference exhibits the drawback that it tends to remove elongated burrs which can present serious problems in connection with their comminution and disposal.